Tara's Minions
by Sophiacharlotte
Summary: Short multichapter - set in future, Caryl and Richonne, slightly humorous (I hope)
1. Chapter 1

AN: alright new short multichapter. I'm getting over being sick and my girls are sick and frankly the shopkins YouTube videos are making me insane. This is meant to be fun. Let me know what you think :)

I do not own or profit from The Walking Dead

Chapter 1

"Gather round gentlemen"

The assembled group gathered in the room glanced at each other curiously.

"Tara..what the hell is going on?" Glenn huffed slightly exasperated.

"Sit, sit" Tara said indicating the floor in her room "I will explain all." She said in gypsy accent.

Glenn watched as Eugene sat on the floor obediently, Carl shrugged and sat down as well. Abe glanced at Glenn in confusion and perched on the window ledge and Eric sat on a chair in Tara's room, while Glenn sat at the foot of Tara's bed.

"I've gathered you all here tonight because for lack of a better term, you're all my bitches." Tara said gleefully tapping her fingers together in a way that reminded Glenn of from the Simpson's.

"I barely know you." Carl said confused.

"I believe the term you're looking for would be minion." Eugene said nodding.

"I ain't your bitch" Abe grunted.

"I'm just happy to be invited." Eric said giggling.

"Tara" Glenn sighed rubbing the bridge of his nose. "What is this all about? Why the secret invites?" Glenn pulled a piece of paper out of his pocket reading the message.

"Your mission should you choose to accept it is to meet in the room of the hottest lesbian you know, tonight, 8 pm. Don't be late, destroy this message by eating it once read... You really think we would eat paper?." Glenn asked.

"We were not supposed to?" Eugene asked confused.

"Patience my friend, all will be explains." Tara said from her perch on her bed. She turned towards Carl "This involves you, and you would make a good minion." She turned toward Abe "As do you Seargent Carrot top," she turned toward Eric "and I just think your the cutest, we could rule this group of minions together."

Eric smiled "oh how sweet."

"Tara, get on with it," Glenn sighed.

"Alright, and I noticed you didn't argue that you're my minion...smart man. Glenn you're part of the reason we are here. We've all been through hell and back, and I see something in you that's disappearing. You're ability to have fun, those of you gathered in this room are people whom having fun is important, having fun by...causing mischief, and maybe giving another part of the group what they need."

"What? I'm confused." Carl asked.

"We are going to get our two alpha males and Alpha females, Carl cover your ears...laid." Tara said

"I know what laid means Tara." Carl said sarcastically.

"Dude...when I say cover your ears do it." Tara said

"Why exactly would we do this? " Abe said.

"Ok, just to be clear we are talking about Carol and Daryl and Rick and Michonne... because we've lost fun, they've lost feelings. We will pull Rick back from crazy town, Michonne will stabilize him, I don't any of us want a repeat of the Jessie catastrophe, and Daryl will get his head out of his ass. Carol can stop wearing her undercover costume, and put on those tight jeans I brought for her, from the last run." Tara sighed looking off in the distance.

O"So if we were to agree to this, I can't believe I'm even saying this, how would we do this?" Abe said.

"Simple, we need to provoke anger in Carol, fear in Daryl, annoyance in Michonne and jealousy in Rick." Tara said. She continued on despite the confused looks she was receiving "Carol, needs to feel and get angry, right now she can't feel anything. We need to shock her system. Daryl needs to be terrified that he will lose Carol. Jealousy won't work it will de evolve into emo man pain. Rick need to get jealous so he realizes his true feelings for Michonne, and Michonne needs to get annoyed that Rick is acting like a douche."

"I must be stoned." Glenn sighed

"Why?" Carl asked curiously

"Because this is starting to make sense." Glen sighed "what do you want us to do?"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"What?!"

"You said nothing that involved male nudity on the invitation." Eugene muttered.

"Not your nudity,nobody in this room wants to see that, not that someone somewhere doesn't want to see it." Tara said quickly when Eugene's face fell.

"No one wants to see Daryl naked either." Glenn muttered

"Speak for yourself" Eric piped up.

"Alright, almost no one wants to see Daryl naked. It's creepy, I feel like I would wind up on an episode of sixty minutes. I can't just strip Daryl and Michonne down naked when they are drunk and throw them in bed together." Glenn muttered.

"Alright, your right, leave in their underwear...lowers the ick factor, then we maneuver Rick and Carol in to finding them. And tada... Instant love triangle, or square." Tara finished

"Or rectangle." Eugene finished

"Thank you Eugene.." Tara said "Easy peasy alright Bitches...who's in?"


	2. Chapter 2

An: hey there! Second chapter, this is short, but like I said this is all for fun :)

I do not own or profit from The Walking Dead

Chapter 2

Daryl sat with Eric and Aaron at their usual Tuesday night spaghetti dinner. He'd often snorted at the irony of it; Spaghetti Tuesday.

"How'd they talk you into this?" He nodded at Michonne who glared at him as he slurped noodles.

"You know Daryl you could just slurp them off your plate, why bother with a fork?" Michonne said with a grin as Daryl flipped her off.

"Ok, who wants more wine?" Eric interrupted filling up both Daryl and Michonne's glass. "We just thought we'd spice up our dinners. I'm so interested in Michonne's background." Eric said smiling sweetly.

"I'll actually have wine." Aaron said to Eric nodding at his glass.

Eric picked up the bottle, his arm swishing at Aaron's glass. They all watched as the glass went crashing to the floor.

"Oh my gosh, clumsy me... You ok sweetie? ." Eric said quickly to Aaron who nodded but was giving him an off look.

"I'm fine."

"I'll get you another glass and the broom just a sec." Eric said rushing in to the kitchen.

Xxxxxxxxxx

"Oh my god, oh my god" Eric said to himself as he burst through the door of the kitchen.

"Psst..."

He turned toward the pantry where Tara and Eugene where hiding. Just then Glenn arrived at the door, as planned.

"How's it going?" Tara asked.

"I just almost drugged Aaron! How do you think it's going?" Eric snapped.

"Drugged!" Glenn said "What the hell?"

"Well Daryl is a big man, with a big tolerance...so we thought we should slip them something, to speed things up." Tara said.

"What did you give them?" Glenn snapped.

"Well there is a vast quantity of pharmaceuticals that the clinic has found and very mild sleeping pills are a frequent request. The supply is quite overflowing, we simply acquired them, on an unknown basis." Eugene muttered.

"Eugene why are you even involved in this?" Glenn muttered

"I am, as previously stated Tara's bitch." He muttered.

"Damn straight" Tara said with a grin walking out of the pantry "Huh Eugene, second time you made me come out of the closet." She snorted at her own joke.

"Eric" Aaron called from the other room. "Could you come here please?"

Eric hesistantingly stepped toward the living room the group following in his wake. All mouths dropped as they saw Daryl slumped face first into his spaghetti, Michonne asleep on her hand on the table. Both were snoring loudly.

"Care to explain this?" Aaron asked dryly.

"Yeah... we stole sleeping pills and put them in their wine." Tara said to Glenn.

"Oh my god, we're going to jail!" Eric cried.

"I don't have the proper social skills to be incarcerated." Eugene muttered

"There's no jail anymore dumbasses, but you better hope this works cause there is nothing to stop Daryl from killing us." Glenn muttered.

Aaron's eyebrows were raised in confusion as he took in the conversation around him "So...we're drugging people at dinner parties now?"


	3. Chapter 3

AN: another Chapter- short. None of this is meant to be offensive only fun. Let me know what you think.

I do not own or profit from The Walking Dead

Chapter 3

"Son of a dick, this is one heavy son of a dick."

Abraham grunted as he attempted to heave Daryl's body up the stairs at Aaron and Eric's house.

"That's why you're so useful my muscly minion." Tara chattered happily as the group followed him up the stairs. "Besides Glenn's not complaining and he's carrying Michonne." Tara said turning to Glenn with a smile.

"Tara I have yet to see where the fun comes into this operation." Glenn grunted.

"Michonne barely weighs anything compared to Daryl. That right there is a steaming pile of bullshit." Abe grumped

"She's solid muscle." Glenn snapped.

"Have you seen this man's arms?" Abe grumped.

"Technically fat and muscle weigh the same. A pound is a pound." Eugene said as he was attempting to heft Daryl's legs for Abraham.

"Shut up Eugene." Glenn grunted as he flopped Michonne onto the bed.

"Careful of her head you don't want to hurt her!" Tara said.

"Oh now you're worried." Glenn bent at the waist gasping for breath. "she is heavy."

Abraham went to place Daryl on the bed only to realize his eyes were open. Sitting him on the side of the bed, he eyed him skeptically. "You ok Daryl?" He asked. Daryl glanced at him with one eye slightly open. A hysterical giggle burst out of his lips.

"Glenn" Abe said "Get over here, he likes you better, and frankly Daryl laughing is creeping me out."

Glenn sighed coming around to Daryl's "he doesn't like anyone better." He muttered.

"I like Carol." Daryl slurred giggling.

"I know you do." Glenn muttered lying Daryl down on the bed.

"I like Caryl a lot Glenn. She doesn't like me." Daryl said suddenly sad.

"Of course she does big guy." Glenn muttered pulling Daryl's boots off his feet.

"Oh God!" Tara gagged.

"Good lord!" Eric muttered pinching his nose "Can we bath him now that he's incapacitated?"

"I could have warned you" Aaron said dryly

"Huh... You liar, all those times on the road you blamed that smell on T-Dog's gas." Glenn turned shaking his head at Daryl,

Daryl shrugged giggling once again. "Oops...T-Dog saved my girl." Daryl slurred.

"Carol?" Glenn muttered.

"Yes..she's mine" he snapped suddenly eying Glenn suspiciously "Not yours."

"Don't worry she's all yours." Glenn said with a grin.

"Mine" Daryl mumbled with a smile before falling back asleep with a smile.

"Aww he's cute when he's stoned even if he stinks." Eric muttered.

"So what's the plan now?" Aaron said from the doorway.

"We are going to put them in a suggestive position, Carol and Rick will find them yadadada stuff and things happen, everyone admits theire feelings and they live happily ever after." Tara said with a grin.

"I think you yadadada Daryl kicking our asses." Glenn said.

"Oh he won't hit a girl" Tara said smugly.

"What about Michonne? " Glenn said

"I'm a sweet innocent girl who miraculously survived a head injury." Tara said putting her hands under her chin batting her eyelashes.

"Evil is more like it" Glenn muttered.

"Alright...can we move this shit show along...who's going to undress them?" Abe snapped.

The group turned to look at the two sleeping on the bed.

"I'm scared" Eric whispered.

"Not it" they all said simultaneously

"Look Daryl hates taking his shirt off so let's just do that and put them under a blanket together...That should be enough to shock Carol and Rick." Glenn said with a sigh.

"Yeah ok..that will work..." Tara said.

"Not it!" They all said unison, but Glenn.

The group started to slowly back out of the room.

"You all suck!" Glenn muttered turning to Daryl "Still not having fun Tara!"


	4. Chapter 4

AN: short chapter - I hope you like it, I wasn't feeling it :) let me know if you found funny :)

I do not own or profit from The Walking Dead

Chapter 4

"Carl, wake up"

"No"

"Carl! wake the hell up!" Glenn said a little more forcefully.

"No"

Leaning over Carl, Glenn pinched his nose shut, forcing the teen to sputter awake.

"Glenn! What the hell? You could have killed me." Carl sputtered hitting Glenn with a pillow.

"Dude, dramatic much? come on...you got help me convince Carol and Rick to go look for Michonne and Daryl." Glenn said motioning to the door.

Carl got up sulkily stomping to his closet. "I don't see why I gotta do this anyway."

"One word" Glenn said "Jessie"

Carl sighed rolling his eyes "I'm coming."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Carol and Rick were chatting amicably when Carl and Glenn came into the kitchen. Carol was feeding Judith in the high chair.

"Hey guys, I left breakfast warming in the oven." She said with a grin and continued to feed Judith.

When Carl and Glenn sat down at the table Carol turned to Glenn."Where's Maggie?" She asked.

"Maggie? My Maggie, she's .." Glenn sputtered as his mind went blank. "In the bathroom."

"I thought she had a meeting with Deanna, this morning." Rick said taking a bite out of a piece of toast.

"Yeah..that would make sense." Glenn muttered under his breath.

"Is she sick? I don't hear the shower?" Carol said starting to get up.

"Oh no, it's fine, it's ...girl problems." Glenn added.

"Enough said." Rick chuckled

"Maybe I should check on her?" Carol said looking unsure.

"DARYL didn't come home last night!" Carl all but shouted.

"Smooth move dumbass." Glenn whispered.

"He didn't?" Rick said

"I knew I couldn't smell his boots! Probably slept at Aaron and Eric's last night. I keep hoping the more time he spends there, the more their cleanliness will rub off on him. You got competition in the bromance department Rick." Carol said with a grin.

Rick snorted a laugh " If they can convince him to take a shower more power to them."

Glenn kicked Carl under the table as Rick and Carol started to laugh.

"Do something." He muttered.

"I think Michonne and Daryl are boning!" Carl yelped.

"Wait...what?" they asked in unison.

Just then Tara, Abe and Eugene came to the door. Carol got up and answered.

"Golly gee Mrs Dixon can Carl and Glenn come out to play?" Tara said in a mock kids voice.

Carol stared at them in confusion.

"We require privacy for a conversation with Carl and Glenn." Eugene said.

"About what?" Carol asked crossing her arms. Rick coming up behind her.

"Your Birthday?" Carl provided

"Whose?" Carol and Rick asked simultaneously.

"Umm both?" Carl asked only to have Glenn swat him upside the head.

"It's September Carl my birthday is in February and your dads is in April" Carol said.

"It's for Daryl's birthday... We wanted to plan the party, didn't want his best friends to have to do all the work." Tara added.

"Daryl's birthday is New Year's Eve." Carol asked looking at them suspiciously.

"We'll all the more reason to plan a special party right? we're the New Year's Eve party committee." Tara said happily.

Abe coughed them muttering shit show under his breath, as Judith started to cry. Rick and Carol turned to pick the baby up and Glenn and Carl went out to the porch.

"Oh Tara, it's nice you want to plan a party for Daryl, but you may want to think about Rosita first." Carol called.

"Why?" Tara said

"Well if we have the days right it's her birthday tommorow." Carol said as the door shut.

"Oh Fuck" Abe muttered as Tara hit him in the gut. "I gotta get a present."

"We got bigger problems than that." Tara snapped.

"Problems?" Glenn asked "What the hell happened now?"

"Well there is no easy way to say this, we lost Daryl."

"What!"

"He's okay, but he got up in the middle of the night and must be confused. Dude cannot handle drugs...Anyway he's within the walls. Aaron and Eric are looking for him, we keep missing him. Olivia said he spent 10 minutes at the armoury giggling about chocolate, and Mrs Hanson found him snoring in her rose bush." Tara said

"Jesus Christ." Glenn muttered.

"Come on boys! We need to find us a missing redneck."

V


	5. Chapter 5

AN: hey guys! Thanks for all your comments. First part is meant to be funny second half fluffy :) few more chapters to go. Let me know what u think.

I do not own or profit from The Walking Dead

Chapter 5

"This is a disaster!"

Tara, Glenn, Eugene, Abe and Carl, sat dejectedly on the stairs to Aaron and Eric's house.

"Where the hell could he be? You two know him better than us, you should be able to guess where he is going." Tara said motioning to Carl and Glenn.

"I'm sorry, I've never seen Daryl stoned on sleeping pills before!" Glenn snapped.

Tara rolled her eyes "Well how was I to know he would have the tolerance of a 12 year old! We have to find him or all of this for nothing!" Tara said.

"Yeah, cause when you drug your friends...it should mean something." Abe snorted.

"Not helping!" Tara said frustrated.

" if Daryl is inebriated with his inhibitions lowered possibly we need to anticipate the unexpected." Eugene said.

"Eugene your a genius!" Tara said jumping up. Pacing in front of the group. "We're going about this wrong. What would Daryl do if he had no inhibitions?" She said to Glenn and Carl.

"I dunno take a shower?" Carl sighed rubbing his hands across his face.

Glenn sat up straighter "Oh my god, the chocolate, the roses, it's all about Carol."

"Oh shit...he's looking for Carol."

Tara said, as they all darted toward the community kitchens.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Eric answered the door with a gulp. Aaron was still out looking for Daryl, he'd come home to keep an eye out on Michonne. God forbid she wander off to.

The last time he'd checked on her, she'd been sleeping somewhat peacefully. He pitied Carol and Rick, Michonne and Daryl both snored like crazy.

He gulped when he saw Rick at the door. Rick had a sexy, crazy vibe which if Eric was honest was slightly intimidating.

"What brings you here officer?" Eric said with a grin.

"I'm looking for Michonne, she missed her watch shift that ain't like her." Rick said "Sasha said she was here last night."

Deny, Deny, deny, Eric thought "Yes she was." He said with an exaggerated grin.

Just then Michonne must have stirred a loud noise of her clearing her throat came from the back room along with soft snores.

Rick chuckled and bit his lip "That her? " he said moving toward the back bedroom and the sound of Michonne softly snoring.

Eric momentarily stood frozen by the door panicking. Okay maybe Rick was more than intimidating. Forcing his feet to move he followed Rick back toward the back bedroom and found Rick standing his shoulder against the jam, a soft smile on his face.

"She would never believe me, when I would tell her she would snore. When we were out on the road, I got so used to the noise, I have a hard time sleeping now, without it. It was nice to wake up and hear her in the same room. Just to know she was there you know? ...It's hard to sleep some nights without that noise." Rick said, looking down at his boots for a moment. "It's only fair that someone so perfect has at least one fault right?" Rick said softly.

"Yeah." Eric said with a grin "Aaron picks his nose."

Rick chuckled "I'll keep that to myself, and if anyone finds out she snores...I may need to kill you." Rick said tapping Eric's shoulder.

"Oh absolutely." Eric sputtered.

"What happened to her?" Rick asked walking toward her.

"Uhmm I think her and Daryl might have gotten some ...bad wine." Eric muttered.

Rick winced leaning down next to Michonne. "Hey drunkie" he whispered softly

"Rick, I don't like this bed." Michonne muttered, "I want my bed...my head's spinning."

Rick leaned down, one arm coming down around her shoulder, the other under her knees, picking her up bridal style.

Michonne nestled her head on his shoulder. "Sleepy." She whispered.

"Then go back to sleep, I got yah, I'll carry you home." He said.

"Ok...then you'll see that I don't snore..cause I DON't." She said emphasizing the last word before falling back asleep soft snores escaping her lips.

Eric wondered if maybe Rick wasn't as scary as he initially thought as he watched him kiss Michonne's temple tenderly after she fell asleep, and whisper "of course you don't."


	6. Chapter 6

AN: hey, another chapter :)

I do not own or profit from The Walking Dead

chapter 6

"He's just sitting there...staring." Tara said "you go talk to him." She said to Glenn as they stood back at a distance, watching Daryl who had his back to a small fence that surrounded a small red barn which housed the Safe zone's chickens.

"Why do I have to talk to him?" Glenn said

"Because he's your friend, you know him better." Tara said.

"It's funny how when someone needs to talk to him, suddenly I know him better." Glenn grumbled .

Abe, Tara, Eugene and Carl inched forward as Glenn walked around the fence and went to sit down next to Daryl.

"Hey, we've been looking for you." Glenn said to Daryl.

Daryl was repeatedly lifting his head from the fence and banging it back again.

"Dude, that must hurt, stop.." Glenn started to say then stopped when Daryl interrupted him.

"I hate barns...I hate that barn." Daryl said softly.

Glenn looked up at the barn when it struck him, the little red barn was basically a miniature version of the barn at Hershel's farm.

Glenn sighed leaning his head back against the fence. "Me too." He said.

Aaron, Tara, Abe and Eugene gave each other confused looks as Carl went around to sit on Daryl's other side and said "Me three."

Daryl nodded at them continuing to stare at the barn, banging his head into the fence post. "My head, it ain't right today..." He said.

"I know, I'm sorry." Glenn said

"It hurts to remember that day...it's like it was yesterday. I thought it would get better, over time. It wouldn't hurt so much remembering that day...but It only gets worse." Daryl said his voice barely a whisper, rubbing his chest. "The more I love her, the more it hurts to remember that day. I wanna take it all away Glenn." Daryl said turning to Glenn. "I would feel it all for her if I could."

"I know you would." Glenn said

Daryl was silent for a long time before he sat up. "I gotta find her Glenn, she's lost." He said, turning to Carl he said "We found her knife Carl, she must be down here, she's lost, we.."

"You found her..remember?" Carl said putting his hand on Daryl's shoulder.

"I did?" Daryl slumped back down against the fence "Are you sure?" He asked.

"Carol's fine Daryl..it's ok" Glenn said.

Daryl's eyes closed suddenly and within moments he was sleeping again.

"Wow...he really can't handle any drugs can he?" Tara said.

"No...he can't."

The group turned slightly shocked to see Carol standing there.

"Carol, hi! How long have you been standing there?" Tara said smiling.

"Tara, I've been following you since you guys left the house this morning." She said coming around to kneel in front of Daryl.

"So...you...?" Tara started

"Know everything?" Carol said arching her brow "Yes, and I will deal with you all later." She said kneeling in front of Daryl. "He has no tolerance for drugs because when your brother is a pill addict, you tend to avoid them, he gets loopy on Tylenol." Carol said putting her hand on Daryl's cheek.

"Rise and shine Pookie." Carol said biting her lip as she saw Carl mouth "Pookie?" in question to Glenn.

Daryl's eyelids fluttered open with a smile as he saw Carol in front of him. " There you are." He whispered.

Carol smiled running her thumb along Daryl's cheek. "Were you looking for me?" She asked with a chuckle as he nodded.

"I'll always look for you, your my girl" he slurred pulling a crushed rose out of his pocket.

Carol smiled her fingertips touching the rose. She leaned foreward pressing a kiss to Daryl's forehead.

"When you smile." Daryl said touching above his heart "It makes everything not hurt so much in here."He finished in a whisper. "I think that means I love you Carol...don't tell Carol...oh shit I just did. Maybe I shouldn't talk to you when I'm drunk, am I drunk? I feel drunk." Daryl said

Carol laughed wiping a tear from her cheek, then pressed her forehead to his. "Don't worry your secrets safe with me, come on I'll take you home and put you to bed." She said standing and helping Daryl up.

"Now your supposed to say a dirty joke." Daryl added grinning.

"A dirty joke hmm? Well how about this? If your lucky maybe I'll get in bed with you." Carol said as she started to walk away with him, her arm around Daryl's waist.

"But Glenn said I'm stinky." Daryl said.

"He did huh?" She said "Well, I love the way you smell."


	7. Chapter 7

AN; hey so this is a Richonne heavy chapter, I've never written them before in this way so gulp, please be gentle. I'm going to leave what happened to Jessie as vague. I know what happens to her in the comics. I'm assuming that's what's coming on the show.

I do not own or profit from The Walking Dead

Chapter 7

Michonne's eyes fluttered open to find the walls of her own bedroom. Her head was pounding, and she felt as though she had sand in her mouth.

"You wanna drink of water?"

She stirred to see Rick sitting in the chair by her window. He came over to the bed a bottle of water in his hand. Sitting up she drank half of it, the intense dry mouth she had feeling much better. Then flopped back down on the bed.

"What time is it?" Her voice croaked.

Rick grinned "It's late, just wanted to make sure you were okay before I went to bed,... apparently you were drugged." Rick said.

Michonne looked startled for a minute. "What?" She said.

"It's ok, you're fine, I'll explain all about dumb, dumber, dummy, and dumbest tommorow." Rick chuckled, his hand coming up to move a small dread lock that had fallen in front of her face.

"I'm thinking of cutting them" she said feeling awkward "They get heavy."

Rick smiled his face almost sad. "You're beautiful with them or without them too I'm sure." Rick Said his face watching hers, "I should let you go back to sleep." He said getting off the bed walking across the room.

"Rick," she said he stopped but didn't turn around " I heard what you said, to Eric, I'm not perfect, and I don't snore but that's another conversation." She said.

He chuckled still not turning around, looking down at the floor, then coughed "You're perfect to me." He said softly.

Michonne got up and walked behind him, facing his back. He started to talk when he felt her behind him.

"I'm sorry, if I hurt you. I felt like we were close to starting something before we got here, and I panicked. I'm not proud, the way I treated Lori, I let her down when she needed me the most, I wasn't there for her, and she died thinking I hated her. She sacrificed herself in the worst way so Judith would live and died thinking I hated her." Rick said softly.

Michonne reached out turning him. So he faced her, but still looking at ground. Refusing to meet her eyes. "I never meet her, but anyone who did what she did, was a good person. She understood, I know she did, and what she did, was because she was a mom, before everything else. She knew, you loved her, that took strength, she knew." Michonne whispered.

"I thought if I was distant, with her, it wouldn't hurt so bad, when I lost her. I gave up on her, because I needed her to much. I was coward, then I found the first person here, who needed me. I used Jessie, she was in a horrible place and I knew it. I wanted to be needed, I'm terrified of needing someone again." He said bringing his eyes up to hers. "I used her, it's my fault that she.." He paused brushing his hands across his face.

"It wasn't your fault." Michonne said firmly. "I thought that we were, moving towards something too, I was hurt. I had thought maybe you and Carol might." She trailed off "That I could have understood, there was history there, but I didn't understand Jessie at first." She said.

Rick looked up at her placing his hands on her cheeks "Carol and I would never work, for three main reasons. First, she and I are too much alike, it's scary sometimes. That's part of the reason why I banished her, it scared me how much of myself I saw in her. Second" he paused with a grin. "I like my ass the way it is, without numerous arrows protruding from it." He said grinning when she chuckled. "And the last reason is because she's in love with someone else and so am I." He said before moving in to brush his lips across hers.

Michonne pulled her head back, staring at him, for him for a moment. "I don't need you to rescue me, or save me, I just need us." She whispered "I love you too, and I'm not perfect. You've made mistakes and so have I. If we are doing this, it's together, we're a team." He nodded cupping her neck, running his lips up the side of her neck. "That doesn't mean I won't kick your ass if you decide to hop on the crazy train again." She said the let out a squeal as Rick laughed and slid his hands down below her ass picking her up and dumping her on the bed. A grin spreading across his face as he pulled the t shirt he was wearing up and over his head. "Yes ma'am." He said with a wink before crawling towards her.

An:#2 alright first attempt at Richonne. I'm hoping I did it justice.


	8. Chapter 8

AN: hey guys/ next chapter. Fluff alert! :)

I do not own or profit from The Walking Dead

Chapter 8

He'd been awake for awhile. The sun was just starting to rise, he'd been watching out the window as the sun started to crest.

Daryl turned and watched Carol sleeping. She was so peaceful in sleep, so calm. It was sometimes hard to believe she was such a force to be reckoned with. Her skin practically shined in the morning light, her eyelashes lay flushed against her porcelain cheeks. She looked like an innocent little angel.

She had brought him back to her room this morning, putting him to bed in her bed, at which point he'd fallen the fuck asleep.

He'd fought it, whatever pull those sleeping pills had held on him (Those little shits were gonna be sorry for that) it hadn't felt right, even in his most sedated pill fused confusion when he'd woken up and seen Michonne lying next to him, he knew it hadn't felt right. Him and Carol weren't an item in any sense of the word, but when he'd woken up he knew, Michonne wasn't his girl, she wasn't Carol. But in her room, in her bed he knew he belonged.

He snorted, pulling Carol closer. It's funny how, when he'd been so confused, everything that seemed so complicated when he was sober suddenly made sense. What was Carol to him? It was pretty easy to see now, she was his.

So he'd wandered in his confused state. Reliving bad memories, and only wanting to make his way back to her. One way or another, it always seemed to work out that way. He made his way back to her, where he belonged. Only this time he knew, had the added clarity that his confusion had given him. He loved her. Simple as that.

He'd slept the day away in Carol's bed and into the night too. A night of fighting the effects of the wine and sleeping pills had exhausted him.

He'd briefly woken several times, and she was always near. Each time, in a state of panic, disorientation and confusion clawing at his gut. Each time, she whispered that they were ok, safe. Each time, he'd clung to her, even when confused, he knew; she grounded him, she was his life line.

She'd stayed with him all day, and all night. Settling in to sleep next to him like it was the most natural thing in the world to her.

She was on her back, arms sprawled above her head, he was on his side, his head resting on his hand.

He'd held her close all night, waking this morning to his face nestled in her chest.

Her eyelids fluttered open then and caught him staring. He felt his cheeks start to burn with a blush at the look she was giving him. He knew she was trying to see if he had his head on straight.

"There you are" he whispered.

She smiled and it lit up her whole face. A little giggle escaping her lips. The sound was like a cool breeze flowing over his face. More than anything, he needed for her to be happy. When she was, nothing else mattered. All the shit and insecurities that swirled around his mind suddenly vanished.

Her fingertips came up to push the hair out of his eyes gently, straying just a few seconds longer than neccesary.

"Where you looking for me?" She whispered her voice was still raspy with sleep. A million trails of gooseflesh seemed to streak down his back at once as he looked in her eyes and said

"All my life."

Her brilliant smile, seemed to glow and a tear trickled down her cheek.

"I've been right here in front of you, all this time." She said. He grasped her fingertips, bringing them to his lips.

"I've always seen you, I knew you were mine. I wasn't ready before now." He whispered. "You waited for me." He said with a grin, slightly incredulous that she had, still unknowing if he was deserving of such a gift.

"Of course" she said, her hand brushing his cheek then bringing her lips to his pulling him down on top of her in the bed before adding "I would have waited forever."


	9. Chapter 9

AN: hey guys, sorry for my spotty updates. I have RA and I have not been well. It's been actively flaring up and I'm trying to get it under control. New medication started so cross your fingers for me :) anyway...last chapter just to tie everything up. Let me know what you think.

I do not own or profit from The Walking Dead

Chapter 9

"Well I call this mission a complete success." Tara said walking up the stairs to Aaron and Eric's house, with Eugene, Abraham, and Glenn in tow.

"Yeah that's why we're hiding over at Aaron and Eric's." Glenn said drily.

"We're not hiding, per say, were allowing them alone time." Tara said as Eric opened the door.

"What's wrong?" Tara asked Eric who had an awkward expression on his face.

"I'm sorry" he said to the group before leading them into the living room to find Daryl and Michonne waiting.

"Well hello sunshines." Michonne said with a large smile. "sit down" Michonne said motioning to the seats in the room.

"Don't kill me." Tara gulped.

Michonne started laughing "That's funny, isn't that funny Daryl?"

"That's some funny shit right there." Daryl said nodding.

"What?" Tara asked.

Michonne sobered " All through this, you worried about me and Daryl, and what we would do to you? Didn't you?" She said

Tara nodded

Michonne smirked " We ain't mad, we know all about your secret meetings and shit." She said

"How do you know about that?" Glenn asked.

"Carl sold you all out." Daryl said gruffly.

"Of course he did...freaking Carl." Glenn muttered.

"See here's the thing" Michonne said interrupting Glenn "You guys were worried about the wrong people. Although you're plan was a disaster, and stupid, you could have really hurt Daryl, I am not mad, neither is Daryl. You wanna know why?" Michonne asked.

"Why" the group asked

"Have you met Rick and Carol? Carol brought down a compound of cannibals on her own." Michonne said

"My baby don't play no games." Daryl said with a smirk lighting a cigarette.

"Yes, his baby don't play no games," Michonne said "And need I remind you what Rick is capable of? We are not mad, you guys will have enough to deal with from those two." Michonne said turning her glare toward each one of them.

"Dear lord." Eugene muttered "I fear for my life."

Michonne grinned and Daryl stood up handing out invitations.

"What's this?" Tara asked

"Carol's having a birthday party for Rosita tonight...seeing how your so fond of invitations, Carl made these for you..." Daryl said " Lots of wine" Daryl said with a smirk as he gave one to Aaron and Eric.

"You' all better be there...wouldn't wAnt Carol's feelings hurt." Daryl said glaring.

"And Rick is planning the entertainment!" Michonne said with a grin.

"We will see you all tonight." Michonne said as she and Daryl headed to the door.

The door closed with a silent click. The group stood momentarily staring at the door, when Tara gulped.

"I'm scared" Eugene muttered.

"Me too" Eric said.

"They were joking...Glenn right? Right? "Tara said. Glenn shook his head no before answering.

"We are so screwed"


End file.
